The Dovahkiin's Travels
by Nyrro
Summary: This will be a long story of the Dragonborn Zyandr and all of his travels. Please review and let me know how I did.
1. Chapter 1: The Crossing into Skyrim

I do not own Skyrim or the Elder Scrolls Series in any way.

This is my first fan fiction ever so give me a break and go easy on me please.

Chapter 1: The Crossing into Skyrim

It was a day of Relief and of Regret for Zyandr, a Nord who looked in his 20's and had long black hair, with a stubble, and green eyes. Today was the day that he left Cyrodiil and went to his homeland of Skyrim. He had been dreaming of this day for many years now but never did it until an accident happened only 6 months ago. "ugh enough of this regretful thinking lets just enjoy this moment, and get to Skyrim." He was just crossing the border when he heard a noise coming from his left. So he sneakily moved to a nearby tree to investigate. He saw Imperials arresting men in blue fur armor and a man in rags by a horse, as he turns around an imperial is standing behind him with his sword drawn.

"_What do I do I don't have time to draw out my sword, ugh I guess I will just go peacefully." _He thought to himself.

"I yield arrest me."

"Fine by me." said the imperial but right as he finished he hit Zyandr in the head with the pommel of his sword knocking him out.

"Take him to the carriage and put him with the others so we can take him to Helgen with us."

**A/N**

**So tell me what you guys thought of the beginning of the Dragonborn Zyandr's Story.**

**Please review and tell me if I need to improve and what I need to improve at and I know that this was short I just wanted to get it out there it was kind of an idea that I got while playing Skyrim and wanted to write my first fan fiction about it. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning of a long journey

I do not own Skyrim in any way.

**A/N Hey people who are spending the time to read my story just wanted to tell you that when I write in italics that is when a character is thinking.**

Chapter 2: The Beggining of a long Journey

"_ugh where am I and why does my head hurt so bad."_

"You there I'm glad to see you are awake, you were trying to cross the border and that thief over there." said a man in the blue fur armor.

Then another voice speaks up to Zyandr's right "You and me we shouldn't be here, its these Stormcloaks the Empire wants.

"Where are we and why what are Stormcloaks" asked Zyandr.

"We are the true Nords of Skyrim and will take back our home from these Imperials, my name is Ralof and that is Ulfric Stormcloak Jarl of Windhelm and True High King of Skyrim."

"Ulfric Stormcloak if he is here, oh Gods where are they taking us." Said the man in the rags.

"I don't know where we are going but Sovngarde awaits." said Ralof

"Akatosh, Dibella, Kynareth Divines please help me."

"This is Helgen I used to live nearby in Riverwood, I wonder if my aunt is still making pies with juniper berries mixed in." said Ralof.

"It looks like we have stopped end of the ride." said Zyandr who finally spoke.

They take some time to get off the carriage and stand in line.

"Empire loves their Damn Lists sorry that your first time to Skyrim had to be so rough kinsman." said Ralof.

"It's alright we will meet in Sovngarde." said Zyandr and they began the calling of names.

"Ulfric Stormcloak Jarl of Windhelm." said the Imperial.

"It has been an honor Jarl Ulfric" said Ralof.

"Ralof of Riverwood, Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No I'm not a rebel you can't do this."

as Lokir starts to run off the captain yells to the archers to fire and each and every arrow that they shoot all land and hit him in the back killing him.

"You there step forward, who are you." pointing to Zyandr

"My name is Zyandr I was crossing the border to get into Skyrim for I have never been to my homeland before."

"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman, at least you will die here in your homeland."

"_I can't believe that I am going to die before I even got to explore Skyrim."_

As he walked over to the rest of the prisoners. Then a man who looked like he was the one in charge went up to Ulfric and started talking

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." and Ulfric lets out some grunts that are muffled by a cloth. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."

"Well it seems that he doesn't like Ulfric that much." Zyandr said.

"Well they were allies once and then Ulfric betrayed him to join the Stormcloaks and took his fathers place." Ralof told him. Then in the distance they hear a load noise like a giant beast.

**A/N What did you think of chapter 2 pleas let me know, and I promised that chapter 2 would be longer right so here you are. Please review and let me know how I did this time.**


	3. Chapter 3: The coming of Dragons

I do not own Skyrim in any way.

**A/N Hey people sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out there I have been busy with school coming up and a lot of other things.**

**He-Who-Laughs-At-His-Own-Jokes: thanks for the review and for letting me know what to fix and going easy on me.**

**Time to start the new chapter.**

Chapter 3: The Coming of Dragons

Right as General Tullius finished his speech to Ulfric a loud noise was heard in the distance, and then the captain spoke up.

"What was that?" in a scared tone.

"It was nothing carry on." replied Tullius

"Yes General Tullius, give them their last rights." as she points to the priest standing next to her.

"_No I didn't want to come to Skyrim to get my head chopped off."_ Zyandr thought as he noticed the chapping block just a few feet away and then the priest started talking.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the eight divines upon-"

"For the love of Talos, shut up and lets get this over with." interrupted a Stormcloak who sounded irritated.

"As you wish." answered the priest angrily.

The Imperials now push him down to the chopping block, and the headsman gets ready

"My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" replied the Stormcloak.

Then in one mighty swing the headsman brings down his giant axe on to the neck of the Stormcloak.

"You Imperial bastards!" Replied another Stormcloak.

"Next the Nord in the rags." said the Captain.

Then the loud noise was heard again but sounded much closer than it was before.

"There it is again." replied Hadvar

"I said next Prisoner." answered the captain

"To the block prisoner, nice and easy." said Hadvar pointing to me.

I slowly walk over to the block and the Captain pushes me down to the ground, and then as the Headsman is about to strike me down off in the distance I see something flying that to me looks like it could be a Dragon, and then in such a short period of time it lands on one of the watchtowers knocking the headsman over and causing chaos and right then I feel even more fear stronger than anything I have ever faced before strike my heart.

**A/N So how did I do this time around with chapter 3. Again please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Freedom At Last

I do not own Skyrim in any way.

Chapter 4: Freedom at Last

All of Helgen is in chaos just as the dragon hit and now it shouted at everything and the headsman fell over.

"Come on kinsman the Gods won't give us another chance lets get out of here." said Ralof.

"Alright we can get out of here." I replied.

We ran right into a watchtower that Ulfric and some other Stormcloaks were in.

"What is that thing could the legends be true is it a dragon." asked Ralof.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Replied Ulfric.

"Well we can't go out that way how about we head up the steps to see if there is anything there?" I suggested.

"You and Ralof go now and see if there is a way out that way, we will go out this way and try to find an exit." replied Ulfric

"Lets go Zyandr we have to move now." Ralof yelled to me.

We started up the stairs when we saw a horrific thing happen the dragon broke through the wall and breathed fire on another Stormcloak right in front of us, leaving a hole in the wall.

"We have to jump to the next building now." Ralof said pointing to th ebuilding right below us.

So I jumped and barely made it but then the dragon came back and Ralof had to run back down the steps. So I ran as fast as I could until then I saw the Imperial called Hadvar calling to me.

"Lets get to the keep prisoner if either of us are to make it out we will need each other." He said to me.

"How do I know you won't hit me again?" I asked out to him.

"Please I need some help and you are the only one here to help me, I will not hurt you." He replied.

So we ran and right as we got passed all of the wreckage we made it to where the keep was but then Ralof stepped in front of us.

"Your not stopping us this time Hadvar we have to leave now." Ralof said to Hadvar

"Fine by me. I hope this dragon takes you all to Sovngarde." He replied.

"You come with me or Hadvar you have to choose now." Ralof said to me.

**A/N how did I do on the dragon attack please review and let me know of any mistakes that I made.**


	5. Chapter 5: Escape from Helgen

I do not own Skyrim in any way.

Chapter 5: Escape the keep

"I choose Ralof." I yelled across all of the chaos.

"Good choice lets move now!" He yelled back.

We ran as fast as we could through the door down the steps and we see a body of a Stormcloak.

"Gunjar, rest in Sovngarde brother, come here let me get those bindings off."

"Alright my hands hurt hurry up." I yelled back.

He began cutting them with his dagger. At last they came off and my hands are now free to move like they want.

"You might as well take Gunjar's gear, he won't be needing them any time soon." Ralof said to me. 

So I slowly began taking off his armor and axe which fits nicely into my hands.

"Shh I hear Imperials get down." Ralofs orders me.

So I get down and wait for them to come in so we can get our revenge. They open the door and not even 3 seconds after we are cutting at them with our axes and they fall down dead.

"Quick search the captain for a key to get out of here." Ralof tells me.

So I begin searching and I find a key.

"Alright got it." I tell him.

So we begin our way through the keep taking out imperials along the way and finding some potions.

We eventually find a small cave with spiders in it.

"Let me take them out stay here." I tell him as I concentrate on using magic.

I pull from my magic pool and burn the spiders until they are nothing but ashe.

"You know magic that would of come in handy back there." Ralof tells me.

"Well it takes a lot of energy and I hate those spiders so I wanted to burn them." I reply.

So we continue on until we see a bear.

"I would rather not fight that lets see if we can sneak past it." Ralof tells me.

So we sneak past it and find ourselves outside and then we hear the loud shouts of the dragon again flying this way.

**A/N How did I do on the escape from Helgen please review and let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6: Journey to Riverwood

I do not own Skyrim.

**A/N I am going to do a lot of writing tonight because I am bored and school starts in like 2 days. Ugh well here we are.**

Chapter 6: Journey to Riverwood

"You should go to my sister Gerdur in Riverwood she will help you out." Ralof told Zyandr.

"Alright if you say so I will."He replied.

"Also you should head to Windhelm if you get a chance and join the Stormcloaks, we could use someone like you in this war." He told him.

"Sounds like a plan but first I have to see what I can do about this dragon problem, then I will join up." He replied without hesitance.

So they went their separate ways for now and Zyandr took out a few wolves and found 3 stones that looked like they had a magical essence around them. They depicted a warrior, mage, and a thief.

"I think I will choose the Warrior." He says out loud to himself.

He slowly puts his hand through the hole near the top of the stone and he feels his hand warm up and a beam of light shoot down from the sky on the stone and then he feels like he has become stronger than before. So he takes his hand out of the stone and moves farther down the trail until he finds the village known as Riverwood.

"This is the place now lets see if I can find out where Gerdur is." He says out loud again.

He moves around asking where she is until he is told that she is near the windmill so he goes over there to see someone standing near it.

"Hey are you Gerdur, Ralof's sister?" He asked.

"Yes I am but how do you know Ralof?" She said back hesitantly.

"A dragon attacked Helegn while we were captured and we escaped together." He told her.

"A dragon, that would explain what I saw earlier. We have to get word to Whiterun for aid, would you be so kind to help us?" She asked.

"Yes of course which way do I need to go?" He replied kindly.

**A/N Again review and let me know how I did.**


	7. Chapter 7: Whiterun

I do not own Skyrim at all.

**A/N here is chapter 7.**

Chapter 7: Whiterun

He has been running for about a half hour until he sees 3 people in a farm fighting a giant monster so he decides to help them out with his new steel sword which he got off a bandit, Banded iron shield also from the same bandit, new Steel armor, gauntlets, boots, and an iron helmet. After a few minutes of hacking, slashing, and many arrows the beast falls to the ground and the girl with the bow comes up to speak to the tired Zyandr.

"You handle yourself well you should join the companions." she tells him.

"What are the companions?" He asks. 

"An outsider ehh we are a group of warriors in Skyrim." She tells him.

"Sounds nice I will check it out when I get the chance." He assures her.

So they all leave to Whiterun with the 2 people that look like brothers and another lady talking about how they just slain a giant. They reach the gates and a soldier walks up to Zyandr and asks him what his business is with Whiterun.

"I am here to talk to the Jarl about the dragons." He tells him.

"Fine I will unlock the gates for you." He says in a loud voice.

The gates get unlocked and Zyandr walks in to the city.

"_Wow this is a big city but nothing compared to the Imperial city in Cyrodiil."_ He thinks to himself.

So he walks around until he sees a castle which he thinks must be where the Jarl is. As he steps in he sees a giant table and a fireplace in the middle and then a dark elf girl in leather armor pulls out a steel sword and walks up to Zyandr and she does not look happy.

"Who are you and what are you doing here in Dragonsreach?" She asks quickly.

"I am Zyandr and I have news about the dragon attack in Helgen." He tells her calmly.

"That explains why the guards let you in, follow me the Jarl will want to speak to you."She tells him beckoning him to follow her.

So he follows her up the steps and in front of the Jarl and she then whispers into the Jarls ear.

"So you have come from Helgen tell me about what happened." The jarl orders.

**A/N Again let me know how I did in this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Bleak Falls Barrow Part 1

I do not own Skyrim at all.

Chapter 8: Bleak Falls Barrow part 1

"What happened at Helgen is it true did a dragon really attack?" The Jarl asked quickly.

"I was at the chopping block and it landed on the watchtower and burned down the entire village almost everything was destroyed and last I saw the dragon was headed this way." Zyandr replied slowly recalling the events of Helgen.

"I thank you for your honesty and as a reward fo what you have done, here take a gift from my personal armory." as the Jarl give Zyandr an orcish sword.

"I thank you for this generous gift." Zyandr said as he pulled the sword from its sheath to examine it.

"Proventus send a detachment to Riverwood at once they are in the most immediate danger."

the Jarl ordered his Steward.

"Now let me take you to Farengar, our Court Wizard he has been researching the topic of dragons and rumors of dragons." The Jarl told Zyandr as he got out of his throne.

They walked down the steps and into a room with an alchemy table and an enchanting table.

"Farengar I think I have found someone to help you with your dragon project." The Jarl told the Wizard.

"So you are the one that Jarl Balgruuf has chosen alright then lets get started, there is a stone tablet located in the ancient nord ruin of Bleak Falls Barrow, now I want you to collect this tablet and bring it to me, are you clear?" The wizard ordered.

"Yes I will be back in no time at all." Zyandr replied slightly irritated at being bossed around so much in the passed few days.

So as Zyandr walked down a path that led to Bleak Falls Barrow he encountered a watchtower full of bandits.

"You there back away or we will have your head." A bandit threatened.

"I don't think so." Zyandr replied.

Zyandr then pulled out his sword and ran up to the bandit and with one strong cleave chopped off his head. Then the next he bashed with his shield off the side of the mountain, and then came the chief with a steel battleaxe. Zyandr blocked with his shield but the blow hit so hard that his arm felt like it had been hit with a hammer. In a flow of rage Zyandr quickly used his sword and chopped off the chiefs right leg and stabbed him in the chest killing him. Then he dropped his weapons as he called on his magic to cast a healing spell.

"Ahh that's better now time to move on." He said to himself out loud again.

He then began to move toward the entrance of the Ruin taking out more bandits along the way, and finally there in front of him was the 2 giant doors that led into Bleak Falls Barrow.

**A/N Again review and let me know how I did.**


	9. Chapter 9: Bleak Falls Barrow Part 2

I do Not own Skyrim at all.

Chapter 9: Bleak Falls Barrow Part 2

As Zyandr opened the doors which was hard because of how big they were, he found himself in a cave with pillars holding it up. He slowly walked towards the end of the cave until he saw 2bandits taling over a fire and he decided to listen before strike.

"I can't believe he took the claw and just ran, when I find him I will put an arrow in his head." The female bandit said.

"_Claw wasn't that shopskeeper in Riverwood saying that his claw was stolen, if so I might be able to get it back." _Zyandr thought to himself.

Then he made a big mistake he tripped on a pile of bones making the bandits alert of his presence.

"Not good." He said out loud.

Then in only a few seconds an arrow went whizzing past his head almost 2 feet away. He began to run up to the archer until he was stopped by the man who now has his Orcish Warhammer out and about to slam it down on Zyandr. In just a quick roll he dodged it not wanted to hurt his arm again with a block. He then dropped his shield and started drawing magic power and unleashed lightning on to the warrior who then fell down dead. He then picked back up his shield and deflected an arrow with it just in time, but what he didn't see was that she had already shot another arrow and just as he saw it he felt a pain in his left shoulder making his left arm go numb. He pulled out the arrow and blood started to drip out of the wound. He then ran as fast as he could and jabbed the arrow right into the archers head hearing the bone crunching noise as it rammed into her skull. He then found some healing potions in a chest nearby and drank them all and using the rest of his magic to heal his left arm. As he moved through the ruin he had only fought those bandits and 3 Skeevers up until now. He walked into a room with what looked like bodies laying down in holes in the wall. Then they began to stand up and pull out their weapons.

"These are Draugurs, undead nords that have been brought back to life. He quickly took them out and moved on until he was in a giant room with webs all over, then he saw a man tied up in webs, then he heard it. The noise of a spider falling from above. As he looked up he saw that this wasn't a mall one it was big and he rolled out of the way and just as it landed he stabbed it right through the head and then cut down cutting its head in half. He then cut the person free and as he was about to ask him what happened Zyandr saw a golden claw and then it hit him.

"_This is the man who stole the claw, I am going to have to kill himand get the claw back."_ He thought to himself.

The man caught on and he began to run but not fast enough because Zyandr had already caught up and stabbed him through his heart. Now he began to keep on moving through the ruins until he then saw what looked like an ancient door with a special lock on it.

**A/N Again how did I do with this chapter. Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Burial Chambers

I do not own Skyrim at all.

**A/N Thank you Voltagelisa for the review.**

Chapter 10: Burial Chamber

Zyandr wondered what this was but then it hit him.

"There is 5 holes which look like this claw will fit into and then on the bottom of the claw it depicts 3 animals which are all up on the turn table." He said out loud.

So he then turned the wheels to the correct order then inserted the claw which with some rumbling, the door slid down to the ground opening up a giant cave. As he walked in bats flew in front of his face. He then kept on walking until he saw something amazing. A giant wall with what looks like ancient writing was right in front of him. He felt drawn to this wall and when he got up next to it he felt something come over him like he had just learned something.

"It says Fus, I wonder what it means." He said out loud again.

Then he hear a noise, and as he turned around he saw a coffin with its lid being pushed open and out came a Draugr but looked different than the others. It pulled our a war axe that looked enchanted and started to charge at Zyandr. So he did the most reasonable thing he blocked but then he fealt his hand start to get very cold and start to hurt, so he backed off.

"So it has frost enchantment." He said out loud again.

He decided not to let it touch him again. So he jabbed out with his sword making contact but not killing it and then the draugr did something unthinkable.

"Fus Ro Dah." it shouted with power Zyandr had never heard of.

Zyandr was then knocked back and hit the coffin so hard he heard something crack. As he tried to get up the Draugr was just about to slam down his axe when out of nowhere 2 elven war axes slammed into both sides of its head killing it instantly. Then came the person who had just slain the Draugr.

"Are you okay, you looked like you needed some help?" The lady asked.

"Ya I'm fine thanks for the help I might not be here if you didn't show up." He replied.

He then called on some magic to heal his wounds but he wasn't able to heal them all because he didn't have enough power to do so.

"Here let me help I know some healing magic that will work well." She offered.

She began to call on her magic and healed him back to perfect health.

"Thanks, and who are you I don't think that we have met?" He asked.

"My name is Alyss, and I saw you enter here and I decided to come to because I knew what was in here." She replied.

"I am Zyandr and I was sent here to get that stone that the draugr is holding and bring it to the Court Wizard of Whiterun." He told her about his mission. Then he spoke up again. "Would you like to accompany me back to Whiterun in case I need help again?"

"Really you want me to help, hmm okay then lets get going." She replied.

They began to walk up the steps and left Bleak Falls Barrow.

**A/N Again review and let me know how I did.**


End file.
